The beams of a screen device of this type here typically form part of a canopy. Screen devices of this type are generally arranged to shield, or, conversely, expose, an outside place. Such screen devices are frequently erected in homes, restaurants, shops and the like in order to shield an outside terrace or the like from rays of the sun, precipitation and/or wind, or, conversely, to let in rays of the sun just temporarily. These screen devices can be designed in the form of awnings, pergolas, verandas, terrace canopies, carports, etc.
A screen construction of this type typically comprises a roof construction (canopy), which is normally at least partially supported by columns. The canopy usually comprises a plurality of beams as construction elements, which are put together to form one or more frameworks. A framework of this type is typically supported on four (or more) columns, or else is typically fastened on one or more sides to a wall, for supporting purposes, and supported on another side by one, two (or more) columns. The columns are (in addition to the beams) construction elements of the screen device.
The canopy can be of fixed design, or can comprise a screen which is capable of being rolled up and unrolled, or can comprise slats, etc., which can be rotatable and/or movable or not.
In order to mutually couple the beams in such screen devices, they are often mutually welded or mutually bolted with the aid of angle sections.
The mutual welding of the beams can usually be carried out only with difficulty at the site where the screen device needs to be installed. In this way, mutually coupled beams together form large construction elements which, when these are assembled in a workshop, can often be brought only with difficulty to the site where the screen device needs to be installed. Nor is this joining technique usually afforded to do-it-yourselfers who wish to erect such a screen device.
Most angle sections and bolts are fitted externally, which is often undesirable for aesthetic reasons. Angle sections which are fitted internally and deliver an aesthetic result do exist, but it is not particularly easy to mutually couple beams herewith. This solution is hence not very suitable for do-it-yourselfers.
Hence several solutions have already been devised to be able to mutually couple beams on the spot in an easier manner, without the use of disturbing, externally visible fastening means such as angle sections and bolts.
In BE 1 019 767 A3 is described, for example, how beams of this type can be fastened to a column in order to mutually couple these, wherein the column consists of a plurality of parts. The beams are firstly screwed to an angle section of the column, after which an end profile closes off the column, so that the screws are received in the column and are hidden from view.
In BE 2014/0015 is described how end plates are fastened to the ends of the beams with the aid of screws, how these end plates are then mutually coupled with the aid of angle sections and screws, and how the corner angle of these mutually coupled beams is screened with the aid of an end element, whereby all fastening means are accommodated in this corner angle and are hidden from view by virtue of the end element.
In these various solutions, a lot of fastening means are necessary to be able to mutually couple the beams, and end elements are then necessary to hide these fastening means from view. This method of coupling the beams is very laborious and very expensive. Nor is this coupling method very suitable for do-it-yourselfers who wish to erect such a canopy themselves.